despues de raccon city
by andersonforever
Summary: se me ocurrio despues de jugar resident evil operaccion raccon city disfrutenlo


Defiende a tu amada

Porque hacen esto? Por umbrella , por dinero o por que?-pregunto león mientras trataba de levantarse –después de que esas dos vengan te mataremos a ti junto a tu amiga Claire-dijo beltway a león –umbrella nos dejo a la deriva en esta ciudad deberíamos negociar antes de hacerlo-dijo four eyes a beltway – no¡-le grito bertha - si four eyes tiene razón debemos negociar –dijo vector a bertha – harán que nos maten ustedes dos haci que matemos a Kennedy de una ves –dijo beltway a vector-tendrás que matarme a mi primero si lo quieres matar –dijo four eyes a beltway y a bertha- entonces eres una traidora –dijo bertha a four eyes -somos traidores -dijo vector mientras se ponía junto a four eyes quien lo miro – entonces morirán junto al policía –dijo beltway mientras apuntaba su escopeta hacia los dos después se enfrentaron vector y four eyes contra beltway y bertha bertha tenia acorralada a four eyes –despídete traidora-dijo bertha mientras jalaba del gatillo pero algo paso four eyes no cayo se vio a vector que estaba frente de ella –no¡-grito four eyes al ver como vector caía al suelo four eyes sacu su cuchillo y lo lanso dándole en la cabeza a bertha y matándola –vector respóndeme reacciona –dijo four eyes desesperada – estoy bien solo una pequeña herida –dijo vector mientras se levantaba del suelo-tenemos que sacarte de aquí-dijo four eyes mientras levantaba a vector y lo llevaba hacia donde estaba el tren junto con león y Claire –porque no me mataron?-pregunto león-tienes mas valor de lo que nos dijo umbrella pero tenemos que salir de aquí –dijo four eyes mientras sostenía a vector -gracias por alludarnos-dijo león a four eyes – no fue nada ahora tenemos que salir de aquí – dijo vector a todos , Claire alludo a león a entrar al tren mientras que four eyes ayudo a vector cuando estuvieron fuera de raccon se separaron pero antes de irse Claire les pregunto que harían ahora a lo que four eyes respondió – esperaremos a que vector se recupere y trataremos de vivir en pas tal ves uno de estos días no vuélvanos a encontrar-dijo four eyes a Claire – hasta luego-dijo Claire a four eyes y vector , vamos tengo que llevarte a un hospital –dijo four eyes a vector , cuando llegaron a un pueblo que no estaba muy lejos de donde estaban llegaron al hospital y los atendieron rápidamente a four eyes le dijeron que espere en la sala de espera para ella los segundos se hacían minutos y los minutos en horas era un tormento de solo pensar que fuera algo grabe four eyes tenía unos sentimientos hacia vector era amor desde su primer dia en el equipo ella sintió cariño hacia vector y parece que el también hacia ella – la señorita Christine yamata-dijo una enfermera mientras preguntaba a los que estaban hay –soy yo –dijo four eyes a la enfermera – su amigo esta bien tuvieron que hacerle una operación por que la bala estaba muy enterrada pero el doctor se lo explicara en la habitación del paciente venga la acompaño –dijo la enfermera a four eyes ya en la habitación donde estaba vector el doctor estaba viendo los análisis de el mientras que four eyes lo mira sentado en una silla que estaba hay –y como esta?-pregunto four eyes al doctor –estara bien pero necesitara ayuda para reponerse por completo-dijo el doctor a four eyes quien sujetaba la mano de vector –dejemos al paciente descansar-dijo el doctor mientras se iba pero four eyes se quedo con vector ella solo lo veía dormir hasta que se quedo dormida pero la despertó una mano que acariciaba su pelo-te quedaste dormida-dijo vector mientras acariciaba el pelo de four eyes – me tenias preocupada pensé que te perdería cuando vi que recibiste el disparo por mi-dijo four eyes a vector quien la miro a los ojos – yo daría mi vida por ti siempre te protegeré porque te amo-dijo vector mientras le daba un beso a four eyes quien se soltó –yo también te amo –dijo four eyes con una sonrisa –esperare a que me digan los resultados para que nos podamos ir –dijo four eyes abtes de irse de la habitacion


End file.
